shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orpheus Marauder
Orpheus Marauder is the musician of the Steel Rod Pirates. Appearance Orpheus is tall and thin with a narrow face. He has black, slicked back hair and shaved. He also has a bit of a fat nose. He always wears a black tuxedo, a white shirt and a black tie, though on rare occasions he will remove his jacket. He always has perfect posture. Personality Very serious, uptight, pompous, but good natured. He has a tendancy to take everything seriously and not really understand jokes. However, what he lacks in social skills he makes up for in his music. He constantly composes his own songs and writes something for every island the crew visits as to remember their adventure and for the inspiration of new lands. He also composes music during battles or watching one, as he sees every fight as a piece of art, and should be orchestrated to show its power and to help others understand what happened during it. Despite his preference to a more classical tone, he can write in any style. Orpheus also has a habit of positioning his left arm behind his back when he walks, similar to how a butler would. He is also a firm believer in music being a means of expression and art, rather than it being calculated science. Abilities and Powers Orpheus is a musician in every sense of the word. He can play almost any instrument with ease or can quickly learn it. His main instruments are voice (baritone), cello, and piano. Though he says he is not much of a fighter, he knows his way around a rapier. He finds it the only weapon graceful enough to attack with in coordination to the music he plays in his head while fighting. He is also a master of languages. History The Overture Orpheus grew up at the Peadobby Institute of Music on Daigakun Island in the Grand Line since the age of 3. His mentor, Wolfgang Schubert , taught him everything he knows, from voice, instruments, composition, music theory, and even swordsmanship. Wolfgang's signature fighting style was fighting while playing music in the background and dominating the opponent while conducting the music with his rapier and attacking based on the music's flow. While Orpheus was learning this fighting style, he found the background music more a distraction, and would rather think his own music and rhythm. This way he could both control the flow of the fight and adapt to the situation rather than have to cater to the music. After a fight he would hurry and write down the music he heard, to find that whatever he wrote was golden. The more intense the fight the grander the music. Everyday he and his master would fight and everyday he and his music got a little bit better. He finally compiled enough music to create a concerto and had it performed infront of the entire conservitory. The students and faculty had never heard anything like it. Orpheus soon become recognized as one of the conservitory's most promising students, even beating several of the seniors. As the years went on his musicianship grew to the point of master and he grew much stronger as a fighter. However, he knew the conservitory could only provide so much. Category:Pirate Category:Musician Category:Human Category:Male Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Steel Rod Pirate Category:Galcion Category:Performer Category:Swordsmen